


An Offer He Can't Refuse

by Thisissosobad



Series: Bad Severus [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Extremely Underage, Graphic descriptions of Rape/Non-Con involving a child, M/M, Obliviation, Pedophilia, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex under threats of murder of family member, Violence, brutal sex, magical healing, rough anal sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 23:25:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6398488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thisissosobad/pseuds/Thisissosobad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucius makes an offer that Severus can't refuse.</p><p>WARNING: BAD fic! Take the tags seriously! Seriously; I mean it! If any of them bother you, just move on and DON'T READ THIS!</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Offer He Can't Refuse

**Author's Note:**

> JUST TO BE CLEAR: Child pornography, pedophilia and child molestation of any kind is very, very wrong and I do not condone it in any way. Child molesters should be severely punished! This is fiction and the views in this fiction are NOT my own.
> 
> WARNING: This is a BAD fic. Heed the warnings. If ANY of the tags bother you, as a favour to both of us: DON'T GO ANY FURTHER! Seriously!
> 
> YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!

“Hello Severus,” Lucius greeted as the Potions professor stepped out of the fireplace and into the large study.

Severus greeted the blonde man in return and they both proceeded to the garden where afternoon tea would be served.

These Sunday afternoon visits were the highlight of Severus’ week. After a week of teaching insolent snot nosed children he enjoyed the company of his close friend and his beautiful wife and delighted in watching his godson running around playing in the garden.

It was a warm day and Draco was running around in nothing but underpants. The house elves had arranged for a fountain to spray water in random directions which Draco delighted in trying to catch or to dodge, rendering him soaked and his white underpants see-through.

Severus’ eyes followed the boy as he jumped in and out of the spray of water. “How old is Draco now?”

“Eight. A few months ago. You were there,” Lucius answered calmly.

“Ah, yes. That is true.” His eyes were still on the child and he licked his lips and shifted in his seat as he felt his cock harden. Thank goodness for robes.

“Walk with me,” Lucius said and stood up. Severus stood as well and they began a stroll down a lane towards a tamed wilderness.

“Do you remember the hunts from before the Dark Lord fell?” Lucius asked.

Of course Severus did and told Lucius so. They were hard to forget. The hunt for muggleborns and the following party at Malfoy Manor. Severus missed those parties dearly but had suppressed the urges for the past many years. However, seeing Draco today in his see-through underwear had stirred something in him.

“I remember your preference,” Lucius continued. “And I notice that you have been observing Draco with particular interest today.”

“What is your point, Lucius? Or is this just a sharing of idle observations?”

Lucius stopped walking. He looked Severus in the eyes. “I will offer Draco to you.” Severus was surprised but tried not to show it.

“In return for?” he asked.

“Loyalty. Unyielding loyalty to me. Forever.”

“That doesn’t sound too hard,” Severus answered and began walking again. “You already have my loyalty.”

“It may not be,” Lucius granted. “But it is always good to be certain that you have as many alliances as possible should a situation arise that would call for such a need.”

“Do you have any other terms?” Severus asked. “Or restrictions?”

“He must always be obliviated and healed properly after each session. No-one other than I is allowed to participate together with you. No permanent damage. I remember what you were like with some of them.”

Severus remembered too and smiled at the memory. He had always enjoyed being rough with the subjects. A few had been beyond repair. “Any other restrictions?”

“Not at present. You can do what you want with him as long as he will be returned physically and mentally unharmed and in the same condition you received him.”

“All this in return for eternal unyielding loyalty?”

“Yes,” Lucius answered and held out a hand. Severus took it and shook it.

He felt an excitement in his abdomen that he had not felt since his lord fell. He absently ran a hand down his chest and abdomen outside his cloak. His hand continued down below the waist and rested on his cock, giving it a light squeeze. He felt it stir and harden further at the thought of once again taking a young boy.

“And Narcissa?”

“She may suspect but she will not dare ask.”

“And if he screams?”

“Silencing charms. Obviously. Honestly Severus, one would think you were new to this.” Lucius smirked. So did Severus.

They made their way back to the garden where Draco was still playing merrily and Narcissa sat watching him and sipping her tea. Both men stopped some twenty yards away, taking in the view.

“I will tell you what,” Lucius said. “I will let you have a sample. If you decide you want more I will, as requested, expect your loyalty and your help in all matters that require it. Let me know what you decide.”

Severus nodded and proceeded to walk in direction of the child. “Draco,” Severus said and the little boy looked up at him curiously. “I wish to speak with you. Join me in your father’s study.”

The small boy followed Severus inside. Severus noticed Narcissa’s concerned look as her eyes followed them on their way inside but as Lucius had predicted she asked no questions.

When the black haired man and blonde boy made it to Lucius’ study Severus sat down behind Lucius’ desk. “Stop there, Draco,” he ordered and the boy stopped in the middle of the room. “Turn around for me. I wish to have a look at you.” The boy turned around once and looked at Severus expectantly. Severus took in the view. “Beautiful,” her murmured. Draco was still clad in only underpants which were still wet and see-through and his eyes were large and innocent. Severus liked them innocent.

Severus rose from the chair and walked to the boy. “Are you cold, Draco?” The boy shook his head. “You will be if you continue wearing wet underwear. Take them off.” The boy frowned.

“Why?”

“I told you. You will be cold if you keep them on.” The boy still didn’t move to do as told. “Draco, your father told me that you are a good and obedient boy. Is that not true?” The boy nodded. “So take them off.”

“My mother told me I’m not supposed to show my boy parts to anyone.”

“Ah. Your mother is very clever. But she didn’t mean me. Your mother and father see your weewee, don’t they?” The boy nodded. “And I am your _god_ father. That means it is okay for me to see it too. So take them off.”

Draco hesitantly pulled down his pants and stepped out of them. At the sight of his small penis Severus licked his lips. He bent down and looked at it closely, then held his hand out and cradled it. The boy yelped and tried to back away but Severus held on to his hip with his other hand, keeping the boy in place.

“See, Draco; you are already getting cold. I shall have to warm you up.”

“I don’t want to,” Draco said but Severus pretended not to hear him. He took hold of both the boy’s hips and took the boy’s tiny prick and testicles in his mouth.

The boy yelped. “I said _no_.” He pushed hard at Severus’ head and withdrew his little prick from the man’s mouth. Then he kicked the still kneeling man’s arm hard, picked up his wet underwear and turned to walk out of his father’s study.

“Insolent child.” Severus took hold of the boy’s ankle and pulled, making Draco fall flat on the floor face down. “I had hoped that we could do this without you making trouble but since you insist on being a naughty child I see no other option than to punish you.”

The boy had manoeuvred around to lie on his back and was trying to kick Severus. Severus enjoyed when they put up a fight. It made the whole experience much more intense and satisfactory. Battling for power at a game Severus knew the child would lose.

Still holding on to the boy’s ankle Severus dragged him through the room to his father’s desk. He sat down in the big chair behind the desk and forced the boy to his knees in front of him. Holding on to the child’s hair with one hand he reached inside his robes with the other and pulled out his cock. It was already leaking pre come and Severus took hold of his rock hard member at smeared it around the boy’s face.

Draco didn’t scream. Yet. He just looked at Severus, glaring daggers. Still holding on to the boy’s hair with one hand Severus used his other thumb and middle finger to squeeze his mouth open. Draco tried to keep his mouth shut but the pressure forced him to open up wide. Severus thrust his cock down the boy’s throat in one swift, hard movement, making the boy gag. Draco pinched his eyes shut, trying to breathe as Severus started face fucking his mouth. Both his hands in the boy’s hair Severus pulled the boy back and forth to meet his thrusts into the boy’s constricting throat, occasionally holding his head firm in place, his nose buried in Severus’ black, coarse curls.

Wanting to make the best of the sample offered by Lucius, Severus pulled out and the boy gasped for air. He looked down at the boy who had tears in his eyes but was meeting Severus’ eyes, looking at him with nothing but contempt. It was incredibly arousing.

Severus pulled the boy up by his hair and threw him on his back on the large desk. He barely took up any space.

The boy kicked at Severus. The Potions professor bent down, pinning the boy down with his weight, and whispered, “Lie still or I will kill your mother.” Of course, Severus would do no such thing but the boy didn’t know that and immediately stopped kicking.

“Bend your knees,” Severus told the boy who complied. He put his feet up on the desk and bent his knees. Severus spread Draco’s legs wider and took in the sight. He couldn’t help licking his lips at the sight of the small child presenting himself to Severus on the large desk.

Severus twirled his wand in his hand and slowly pushed it up the boy’s arse. When it was inserted he threw a charm to slick the boy’s hole with lubricant. Draco whimpered at the insertion and Severus could see fear beginning to paint the boy’s face. It made him groan with pleasure. He slicked his fingers and cock with the same charm and slid in one finger in one slide. Draco winced at the insertion. His lip began to tremble and his eyes were shiny from tears that hadn’t yet escaped.

Severus only slid his finger in and out a few times before adding another digit. He knew he ought to stretch the boy further but since he would be healed and obliviated afterwards Severus saw no great harm in a little displeasure on the boy’s part. Draco cried out in pain as the second finger penetrated him and began making scissoring movements and Severus couldn’t help the feral smile that painted his face when the boy finally started crying.

Not being able to wait any longer Severus pulled at the boy’s legs so he was lying with his delicious arse on the edge of the table. He took hold of his hard cock and lined it up at the boy’s tiny hole that was already closing up again after Severus had removed his fingers. At the last minute Severus remembered the silencing charm. Draco screamed when his godfather entered him. Severus held still for a moment – not so the boy had time to adjust to the feeling (Severus knew he wouldn’t), but because he was already close to coming at the tight, warm feeling he had missed for the past six years.

When he was certain he was able to last more than a few thrusts he began moving, gradually picking up the pace. His godson was still screaming underneath him, no doubt wondering why no-one came to his rescue and Severus revelled in the boy’s desperate screams.

Severus was standing on the floor, pounding in to the child and pulling him back on his prick with his hands on his thighs. After a while in that position he withdrew and the boy let out a sob of relief. Severus laughed knowing that the relief would be short lived. He pushed the boy further back on the desk and climbed up himself. Severus took hold on the back of Draco’s knees and pushed them up to his chest where he spread them wide. He took in the sight of the frightened small child lying exposed on the large desk, blood dripping from his hole and down his buttocks. Then he hooked Draco’s legs over his shoulders, moved his arse up to rest slightly on Severus’ thighs to get a better angle, and buried his cock in the boy once more, eliciting another loud, piercing scream.

This time he did not give the boy time to adjust but pounded into him fast and hard. His elbows were resting on either side of the boy’s head and he covered the boy’s small body with his, pinning him down and squashing him on the desk.

Severus was grunting loudly and slamming into the boy faster and harder. He leaned down and placed sloppy licks all over Draco’s face, which was scrunched up in pain. Tears were streaming out of his eyes, down his temples and into his hair.

After a few particularly hard thrusts Severus roared as he pumped his hot come into his godson. Buried to the hilt he continued to empty himself into the boy while tearing at his hair and scratching at his scalp.

When his orgasm had subsided he pulled out carefully and the molested boy turned to his side, curled up and cried. Broken. Severus enjoyed the sound of him and the sight of his come leaking out of Draco and onto Lucius’ desk mixed with the blood from his torn rim.

He patted the child’s head. “There, there, Draco.” Next time will be easier. “It was a lie, since next time the boy wouldn’t remember the first time had even happened and he would be just as scared and desperate as today. But Severus enjoyed tormenting his conquests and revelled in the way his promise of a next time made his godson shiver and cry harder.

Eventually Severus took out his wand, lifted the silencing charm and summoned a house elf. The elf saw its young master lying violated on its master’s desk but made no mention of it and made no actions. The elves of Malfoy Manor had become accustomed to watching children of most ages in those positions and knew they must not interfere. Apparently that included their young master.

He made the house elf get a clean set of clothes for Draco which he immediately put on, wincing, subdued and still crying. When he was fully dressed he stood in the middle of his father’s study, looking down.

Severus approached the boy. He cast several healing and cleaning charms on the boy, making sure he was undamaged. “Obliviate,” he said, erasing his godson’s memories of what had happened. Instead he planted memories of a pleasant conversation with his loving godfather. When he was done the boy was smiling, unaware that any unpleasantness had taken place not fifteen minutes ago.

Severus adjusted his clothes and his hair before taking Draco’s hand in his and joining his hosts in the garden. Severus heard Narcissa let out a sigh of relief as she saw the smile on her boy’s face, thinking that nothing had happened after all.

Draco sat down next to his mother, indulging in the cakes and beverages the elves had just brought to the garden.

Lucius walked to stand next to Severus. “Do we have an agreement?”

Severus smirked at the memory of Draco screaming and crying on the table. And of the sounds the boy made while gagging on Severus’ cock shoved down his throat. And the feeling of his cock in that too tight warm hole. “We do.”


End file.
